


And If The World Ends Tonight, I Want You By My Side

by Forthediehards



Category: This Is the End (2013)
Genre: M/M, but no actual sex scene written out, serious boys in serious love while not so serious things are happening, there is reference to sex, this is actually a really serious fic, which is kinda funny considering the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them know how it happened, or why it happened. There was a bit of liquor involved, and then the last thing Jay remembered was stripping himself bare and bending over for James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If The World Ends Tonight, I Want You By My Side

Neither of them know how it happened, or why it happened. There was a bit of liquor involved, and then the next thing Jay remembered was stripping himself bare and bending over for James. The worst part of it was, when they woke in the morning, it wasn’t even awkward.

In fact, James smiled at him, rubbed the side of his face, and brought him the biggest bowl of dry Captain Crunch out of all the others in the house.

That was almost a week ago, and Jay still isn’t sure what they are now. James kisses him goodnight and good morning, he rubs his back until he falls asleep. He sings to him when he’s restless, and late in the night when the other guys are asleep, he’ll give Jay the best blowjobs he’s ever received in his life. Is it love? Infatuation? Jay still isn’t sure.

But instead of the typical distaste and indigestion that he usually feels upon laying eyes on the infamous James Franco, he now feels light and fluttery, and almost excited to be in the man’s presence.

When night falls, they wait until the others have tucked themselves in before Jay sneaks into James’ bedroom and they lay there together until the sun comes up once more. Sometimes they sleep, and other times they just listen to the sound of each other’s breathing. Either way, it’s comfortable and safe, and it just feels right.

It’s surprisingly Jay that makes the first move towards cuddling. James looks particularly tired one night, and when Jay thinks he’s gone to sleep, he crawls onto the man’s chest and curls against him much like a kitten. It’s the first time he feels loved, and it scares the shit out of him even more. James has a steady heartbeat that’s loud and booming in his ear, and Jay memorizes every sound it makes. He forces their breathing into the same rhythm and he’s not satisfied until his own heart beats in the same pace as James’. It feels like a century, but it’s only five minutes later that Jay feels James’ arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He holds on to the hope that James is just instinctively moving in his sleep, but when he hears the man’s heartbeat speed up as his fingers slide down past his boxers, he knows James is awake.

That’s also the first time they ever have sex without being under the influence. Jay loves and adores every minute of it.

James is a gentle lover, with gentle hands and gentle motions. He doesn’t treat Jay like glass, but instead like he’s the most precious thing in the universe. He puts his all into it, because he wants Jay to know that this isn’t just a fling. There are emotions involved and it’s too late to back out now. He wants to ride into the apocalypse with Jay at his side, and no one else.

It takes Jay a little longer to attach. He knows it’s inevitable, but he puts it off for as long as he can manage. When it happens, though, Jay feels it like a knife to the chest. Suddenly he can’t breathe and the world is spinning, and then when it’s James at his side to help him up, he does the only thing that feels natural.

He kisses him raw. He kisses him breathless. He kisses him until their lips go numb and he doesn’t care who sees it. He doesn’t acknowledge Seth and Jonah cackling in the background, he doesn’t acknowledge Danny and Craig chattering about who won the bet and that it’s time to pay up…all he can see is James. All he can hear is James, all he can taste and touch and smell is James and it’s like a sensory overload. He can’t get enough, like he’ll never be satisfied, but at the same time he’s happier than he’s ever been and he has everything he could ever want.

But it’s over too soon. Danny leaves, Jonah gets possessed, and all of a sudden they’re out in the open with danger and death and there’s nothing they can do about it. Their fortress has burned to the ground and all that they have left is each other.

Craig is the first to go, and Jay pretends that it doesn’t break his heart. Sure he hated all of these psychopaths from the start, but being forced together with them for weeks gave him a new-found appreciation for their lives. He grins and bears it and continues on with Seth and James.

He doesn’t expect what happens next.

Seth is holding him back as he thrashes and screams and God help him, he cries. He yells James’ name out brokenly and he can’t breathe. The one person he ever loved, and who ever loved him, is dying right in front of him and there’s nothing he can do. Danny has him, and Danny won’t let go.

Seth has to drag him away from the scene and it’s all a blur. It’s hot, and it’s dark, he can’t breathe and he can hardly feel. His chest is stuttering as his heart tries to steady itself through the crippling pain because James isn’t there anymore. He’s gone. Jay can’t fall into his arms for comfort or kiss those lips, and worse…he’ll never have that beautiful, strong heartbeat to live by ever again.

And at that moment he wishes he could die too. He wishes he could be dragged to hell, where James is, and live there in a tortured eternity just to have his love by his side.

But that doesn’t happen. That won’t ever happen. Because him and Seth have somehow proven themselves and they’re off to heaven. Will it ever be heaven? Jay doesn’t think so. Not without James. In a way he wonders if this is his own personal hell, being forced to live in greatness without his other half at his side.

He smiles and he parties and he lives it up but he’s empty and he’ll never be whole again. Not without James.

Never without James.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when the movie first came out because I was enamored with it. It was supposed to be something light-hearted and funny, but we all can see how well that turned out :P


End file.
